Sew Me Up
by Skull1412
Summary: ONE-SHOT Tsuna had been a neglected child since a young age and became a mute, Daemon was the only one who was genuinely worried for the younger boy and was only one that Tsuna had hinted to what he was going to do. Tsuna goes missing on the very day he hints to Daemon but everyone doesn't realize it until the next day. They request a search and got him back but he's not the same.
**One-Shot:**

Tsuna scurried his little feet out of his bedroom door and down the stairs with his stuffed toy rabbit clutched tightly in his hands. He was looking around frantically to try to avoid his family and their friends but luck wasn't on his side as he bumped into his sister, Iemina's, silver-haired friend Gokudera.

Gokudera scowled, "You brat, watch where you're going or else I'll blow you up!"

Tsuna nodded frantically, practically holding his rabbit up as protection yet having a grip which said that he wasn't let go of it either.

Gokudera looked ready to rip the rabbit out of his hands until his brother Ieyasu came in with his friends and called Gokudera to come with him without even giving a glance at Tsuna.

Gokudera nodded obediently and followed, forgetting all about Tsuna. They walked across Tsuna and everyone but Daemon looked at Tsuna who clutching his rabbit tightly as he looked at the ground, his bangs hid his eyes that were tearing with heavy tears.

Daemon patted his little head silently, not minding the looks the others shot him and gave the startled Tsuna a small yet warm smile.

Tsuna's tears finally came down as he bowed in gratitude before running out of front door with his tattered coat that was constantly sewn up with different patches to keep its form.

Daemon frowned in worry at his appearance but quickly held his hands up in surrender when Ieyasu gave him a heated glare for interacting with his lowly brother.

Tsuna ran to the library and quickly got into the seat he always took and turned on the computer, he had to finish it today, he needed to disappear by tomorrow, it was the day he had painstakingly planned for.

The librarian sighed as she saw the boy sit there again and gave the boy a cup of warm tea, he sent her a bright smile as thanks and she couldn't help but tear up making him a little bit sad, she knew what he was going to do and tried to stop him but he insisted making her give in and just help him in any way she could which he was always thankful for.

"Tsuna, do you need to record later?" she asked softly and Tsuna nodded enthusiastically.

"Go into the back room then and do it ok?" she said and Tsuna nodded once again.

"I have to go, you can put that on the disc when you're done…goodbye Tsunayoshi…" she said and walked away with tears cascading down the moment she turned, she knew that Tsuna wouldn't take long and would be out the door before she got the chance to see him and it'd be the last time she'd see him alive.

Tsuna smiled sadly as he watched her turn and walk away, before quickly going to work on what he needed done. He never spoke ever since his family told him they never wanted him, only time he will is for this video, this last thing to his precious family.

Daemon was truly worried when it became dark out, he usually sees Tsuna scampering in the house unnoticed at this time and Daemon would see him do just that, he worried about the little boy but was told to never have any sort of contact with him, everyone seemed just fine with it which was what he despised, his own brother and sister, Mukuro and Chrome, who was Iemina's friends, scoffed when he suggested to talk to the poor boy who barely came by on his own. Daemon really wanted to help the poor boy but Ieyasu was also his friend and he didn't want to leave him. In truth he was a coward and he knew it, he was too afraid to help the boy, it made him so mad at himself, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Suddenly there was a tug on his coat and he looked down to see Tsuna smiling up at him with a bright smile that took Daemon off guard, he swerved his head around anxiously to see if anybody else was near but there wasn't so he looked at Tsuna again who had something clutched in his small hands which were full of cuts.

"Do you need something Tsuna?" Daemon whispered as he got down to the boy's level, Tsuna shook his head and thrusted the object he had in his hand into Daemon's before rummaging through his pocket and pulled out a crumbled sticky note and placed it in his hand too.

"What's th-" "Daemon? Where are you?" it was Ieyasu's voice, Tsuna quickly scampered away to hide and Daemon quickly shoved the things Tsuna gave him into his pockets just as Ieyasu came in.

"There you are Daemon, I was looking for you, Iemina is going to her friend's birthday party and wanted us to come, everyone's going, c'mon." Ieyasu said and Daemon mentally snarled because he knew everyone didn't include poor, sweet Tsuna.

"Sure, would love to come." Daemon said with a fake smile.

"Then hurry up, Dad's gonna leave us!" Ieyasu urged as he dragged Daemon out of the house.

Tsuna came out of a shadow with a sigh before grinning largely, this made things much more easier, so much easier to make everyone happy, everyone happy…everyone _**happy**_. Tears streamed down his face, this is what it took to make everyone happy…he had to do it.

Tsuna ran up to his room that only had a broken bed as it's furniture and swept his arm under the bed and took a kit of needles, threads, and two big black buttons, Tsuna tightened his arm around his bunny, as he held the kit and a disc case with a disc inside. He turned and ran out the back door, opposite of where his family and their friends where going into a sewage system.

It'll all end soon, everyone will be happy…

Daemon wasn't having a good time at the party, everyone was already drunk, he rather be speaking with Tsuna who was mute but was good company nonetheless.

"Hhhhheeeeyyyyy, Daemon! Aren't ya havin' fun?" Yamamoto slurred as he leaned heavily on Daemon's shoulder, clearly drunk into Hell.

"No-what are you doing?" Daemon demanded as Yamamoto took out something from his pocket, it was a beautiful pendant and looked expensive, Yamamoto looked at it with wide, hazed eyes, "Heeeyyyyy, where ya get this thingie here? A girl?"

Daemon's eyes widened, automatically knowing who gave it to him and snatched it away from Yamamoto quickly before hissing at said boy, "Go away Yamamoto."

Yamamoto hiccupped, "Fffiiinnnneeee, sheesh man, Imma go annoy Hibari then."

Daemon retreated to the restroom, the only place with nobody in it and took out the sticky note as he stared at the pendant in wonder, how did Tsuna get such thing?

He looked down at the sticky note to read what Tsuna wrote, _**'Dear Daemon, I hope you like the pendant! :D It took a lot of work to get! I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me and I'm sorry I got you in trouble but don't worry, I'll make everyone happy soon! You'll see!**_

 _ **P.S: I hope you take care of the pendant! You don't have to though! :/'**_

Daemon was worried when Tsuna said he'd make everyone happy soon, everyone knew nobody liked Tsuna so how would he make them happy?

It wasn't until the next day Daemon found out how, Tsuna was missing and had disappeared, it didn't make anybody though. Iemitsu was furious; his taxes had increased slightly since a child was no longer under his care. Nana was fuming since the neighbors were talking bad about her and her precious family. Iemina and Ieyasu was mad that they didn't have anyone to push around anymore since he left.

Daemon wanted to rip their heads off, they should mourning and looking for Tsuna. The last one was answered as Iemitsu ordered the police to look for Tsuna, but it wasn't for worry and regret, it was for anger and punishment, Iemitsu was planning to punish Tsuna for disappearing.

Daemon promptly left the room when Iemitsu declared his plan and everyone else agreed in excitement. He was deeply worried for Tsuna but relaxed when a week pass and Tsuna wasn't found. He might've found a better life, a life he deserved.

That hope was shattered when the police came in declaring they had brought Tsuna home but not in the shape he was in before he left and was worried they had to use force against the poor child.

That was shattered as well when they showed Tsuna to everyone before leaving. He was sewn up like a doll would be, the stitches where a human doll's would be placed to keep the stuffing inside. It was obviously stitched by Tsuna because it was the exact same pattern on his coat patches. The clothes were sewn into him as well; his arms were crossed over his chest to hug his precious bunny who was sewn to him. Daemon was close to puking but quickly left to the restroom when he trailed up to his little face. His mouth had been stitched into a large smile, his lips stretched upwards into a sad smile, not the bright one Daemon had previously seen on his face the last time he had saw the boy, his large doe eyes were replaced with big black buttons sewn right on his eyes. His whole figure was bloody as the string was pierced into his skin repeatedly, the blood had dried on him indicating he had died long ago.

The police man coughed uncomfortably when Daemon came back pale and distraught while everyone else was still staring at Tsuna's body with wide eyes the police man held out a disc case, "He was clutching this in his hands with your name written on it."

Daemon surged forward and snatched the disc case out of the man's hand and quickly walked into the living room, the police stared at his retreating figure, "I'll be going now, terribly sorry for your loss."

"Let's go see what Tsuna got for us." Ieyasu said, snapping everyone out of their trance.

They all shuffled into the living room to see Mukuro sitting directly in front of the TV with tears streaming down his face despite not yet watching the video, once he spotted them, he automatically started the video which popped up into life as everyone settled to watch it.

 **Tokyo Teddy Bear – JubyPhonic**

 _To my loving mom and dad_

 _I'm sorry I'm to blame_

 _Knees weak and crumbling_

 _Thumb pressed and bitten away_

Tsuna was in his bare room as he sang it; he fell to the floor on his knees, his rabbit clenched in his arms.

 _To my brother, sister, and the rest, I'll see you around_

 _My soul is blackening_

 _I'm breaking all of it down (Yeah!)_

Tsuna had took a picture of everyone before they had neglected him, all of them smiling happily including little Tsuna, and promptly ripped it in two before standing up with a determined look while the two halves fell to the ground.

 _Measure out the size of it, sure any pattern will do_

 _Ends justify the seams; it's all the same to you_

 _I cry! "Why can't I be loved?!" to no one_

The scene flickered to Tsuna who had sewn another patch of cloth on his coat, a part of the torn jacket Ieyasu had thrown away. Tears were running down his face as he sang the lyrics.

 _Maybe grinding my old scissors I-_

 _Could slice the look off my face!_

The scene switched to Tsuna looking at the opposite direction of the camera in an empty room as he tilted his head to the side so he looked directly at the screen, his eyes were a crazed orange as a wicked grin stretched on his face as large orange scissors plummeted down on his small figure.

 _Send me a sign, some God on high_

 _Show me the words I need to know_

 _So say I'm fine, clear my mind 'cause-_

 _Why not, I don't know!_

This time, Tsuna was in the classroom with red and blue balloons filling in the other seats indicating that they were students in his classroom. Tsuna clenched his fists together on his lap, looking down with his eyes shut until a close up came with the last line flashing on the screen. 

_Facing a new day with a new pain_

 _Rocking up and down the night_

 _Ripping at seams, I beg and plead,_

 _Just sew me up again_

Tsuna was in a sewage system as he sang the verse, stomping his right foot on the ground once as his rabbit was dangling from his left hand, frustration clearly written on his small face.

 _To the world I say goodbye_

 _And sir I'm wishing you well_

 _Pushing out my chest to see_

 _Me drool through tiresome Hell_

Tsuna was back in the classroom with the same balloons in the same spots as his eyes snapped open as he stood up, his rabbit clenched tightly in his arms once again as he stared blankly ahead, while the scene was position to the side slightly.

 _What do I spy with my fully open eyes?_

 _All I spy is idiots and lies!  
_

The scene shifted to Iemina and her friends all smiling while an equally smiling Nana held a tray of brownies to the group but the scene was shaking as the words appeared on screen.

 _What do I spy with my fully open eyes?_

 _All I spy is idiots and lies!_

This time it was Ieyasu and his friends who were with Iemitsu, Iemitsu was in mid-swing position with a baseball bat in his hands with everyone else besides Daemon, who was off to the side and was actually staring at the screen with suspicion, was clapping to Iemitsu's horrible attempt to hit the baseball that was in mid-flight. The scene was once again shaking as the familiar words appeared on screen. _  
_

 _AH! Could never get enough of the right stuff_

 _Needles oversized, to pulverize_

 _This heart beating out of my chest_

Tsuna had slammed his palms onto the kitchen table with frustrated tears cascading down his face before they opened and grabbed a large needle and was going to plunge it into his chest before the scene changed.

 _Send me a sign, some God on high_

 _Show me the words I need to know_

 _So say I'm fine, clear my mind 'cause-_

 _Why not? I don't know!_

He was once again back in the classroom but he was curled into himself as the balloons closed in on him, looking a lot larger than they originally were.

 _Facing a new day with a new pain_

 _Rocking up and down the night_

 _Reaping at seams, I beg and plead_

 _Just sew me up again_

Tsuna was still there but he took out needles and started to attack the balloons, popping them with his needles with an angry look on his face.

 _There's nothing to find_

 _No, nothing to find_

 _I severed everything I had_

Tsuna just popped the last bubble when a replica of him fell back from his other self who was still heaving at the effort it took to pop all the balloons in the classroom, the ground faded into red water as the replica fell right through, closing his eyes slowly with images of whatever Tsuna had possessed broken or ripped went passed him as he fell deeper.

 _Sinking alive through waves of twine_

 _Dragging me down, alone_

Tsuna had curled up once again in the red water and had stopped moving as two sets of twine came out from the corners of the screen and made a circle around Tsuna before continuing downwards to the opposite corner of the screen.

 _I'm nowhere to find_

 _No, nowhere to find_

 _Threw me aside and left again_

A scene of when Iemitsu and Nana shoved Tsuna out of the house while it was heavily pouring outside before closing and locking the door on Tsuna who desperately pounded on the door with terror written on his face as the screen slowly turned black.

 _Running away from now a place_

 _I'll never call a HOME!_

Tsuna was once again in the sewage system, hugging his knees with his face buried between them with his bunny beside him as the last line appeared on the screen one by one.

 _Am I alive? Ah! Shut up more lies!_

 _Falling out this living mask_

 _Give me an endgame, skip the foreplay_

 _Before I ex-plode!_

Tsuna had slammed the door to his room shut and leaned against it before sliding down with his hands covering his ears as he shook his head before looking up with hatred in his eyes.

 _Can I ever change?_

 _Can I stay the same?_

 _Fade away? But save who I am inside!_

Tsuna was screaming the words as he stayed in the same spot, leaning downwards slightly as his grip on his ears tightened.

 _Ripping at seams_

 _I pull the strings_

 _To finally meet the end_

Tsuna had pulled up his coat to reveal a single thread stitched into his arm and had violently pulled it out, beads of bloods automatically appearing at the wound reopening once again before making small tracks down his arm and onto the floor.

 _Day at end, the flames alit_

 _With life are starting to loom_

 _Patch it up without me then_

' _Cause anybody will do_

The last scene kept on flickering as a scene of Tsuna stitching the first big black button onto his right eye with a huge, pained smile was decorating his face as he pushed the needle in and out of his own face before the scene flickered black and what looked like blood dripped down to reveal a question.

 _ **Are you happy now everyone?**_

Nobody moved, staring at the screen until a heartwrenching wail pierced the air and everyone jumped to see Daemon clutching a pendant in his hands tightly in a kneeled position with heavy sobs racking his body.

"Why?! Why?! WHY?!" Daemon repeated in hysteria, his hair splayed everywhere as his eyes were wretched close in a painful looking face.

"Why are you so sad, the nuisance is gone." G snorted.

"Nuisance?" Daemon repeated slowly, turning to glare at G who quickly backed off, "He died for you all and you _**still**_ disrespect him?!"

Daemon stood up with a furious expression as he said darkly, _**"That's it! I'm done trying to be your stupid friends and dealing your useless, annoying prattle; I'm taking Tsuna and giving him a proper burial and respect!"**_

"You can't do that!" Iemitsu exclaimed but had a knife pressed against his neck with Daemon's furious expression inches away from his terrified face.

"Try me Iemitsu." Daemon snarled.

Iemitsu backed off slowly, shaking his head, "Ok ok, you can have him but please don't hurt me!"

Daemon looked at him in disgust, "You choose your life over his? Despicable Iemitsu."

Daemon left the living room and scooped Tsuna into his arms with a sad smile, ignoring everyone who was staring at him from the living room doorway and walked out of their lives forever.


End file.
